When you let go, I'll hold on
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: It has been three months since Emily and Reid crashed in Florida and took their relationship to a physical level. Ever since, their relationship has been hell. Never knowing what to say or do around each other anymore they kept their distance. READ INSIDE
1. Why you gotta be so rude?

_It has been three months since Emily and Reid crashed in Florida and took their relationship to a physical level. Ever since, their relationship has been hell. Never knowing what to say or do around each other anymore they kept their distance. Can they somehow rekindle their relationship? Or will they forever be lost to each other?_

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! Here is the promised sequel! Well if you haven't already done so you should probably read the first story "And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." I kind of tried to explain what was going on but just for good measure, go read the other one! Alright so here is chapter one and please don't judge it by the first chapter, I won't leave them heartbroken I promise! Lol As always enjoy and review! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.<em> **Samuel Butler**

Emily had some bad dates before but this topped the worse of the worst. She had realized this about ten minutes into the date when he had told her he recently had to move back in with his mother due to "financial issues." If that wasn't bad enough, when he picked her up the first thing that came out of his mouth was "I've just moved you to the top of my to-do list." Emily knew from the start this guy was going to be a pig like all the rest but she didn't want to be rude so she suffered through the night. The cab pulled up to her condo around eleven fifteen and she gave him an awkward hug before saying goodnight. He looked disappointed but that she didn't care about. Men shouldn't just automatically assume that if they get a date then they get sex because it wasn't going to happen. Emily trudged up the stairs slowly, happy to be away from her date but unhappy to be alone for the rest of the night. She pulled out her cell phone, pushed a few buttons, and then waited for an answer at the other end.

"My vixen! How was your date? Why is it over so soon? Did you send this one away too?"

The questions flowed out of Penelope's mouth before Emily could say a word. She waited silently until Garcia had come to a halt and listen for a response.

"Hello to you to PG. No I didn't send him away, we went out for dinner and a movie then I came home." She explained simply.

"Why no fun stuff?"

"He was a pig Garcia. Seriously even you would have thought so."

"Ugh well you know what, we need to get you laid whether you like it or not. Either that or go buy you a new battery operated boyfriend. You've been so stressed and short tempered lately. Everyone has said so."

"Everyone?" Emily asked quickly.

"Okay when I say everyone I mean me and JJ. And now Morgan is in on the loop cause he's sitting right here."

"Garcia!" Emily yelled then heard Morgan trying not to laugh in the background. "Ugh whatever. So I guess that's a no for you coming over for wine and bitterness then."

"Oh my love I can't. It's just I knew that you had a date so I made plans with Morgan tonight. Hmm Henry is sick so JJ is at home tonight…What about Reid? I'm sure that loser face is at home reading or something. I'm sure he'd come over."

She could practically hear Garcia smiling through the phone. It had been three months since Reid and Emily were stranded in Florida together after their SUV had crashed. No one knew about their skinny dipping excursion or their extracurricular activities after that, but once they got back Garcia could tell something had happened. None the less, Reid and Emily stayed professional at work but had stopped hanging out as friends outside of that. Emily missed him a lot but had no one to admit it to but herself. The truth was after having been with Reid in the most intimate ways possible, no man could ever make her feel the same way again. He was the one she truly loved and she was still heartbroken to this day since he didn't reciprocate her feelings.

"Yeah maybe I'll call him. You and Morgan go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said halfheartedly into the phone.

"Alright my goddess. I love you mucho! Pleasant dreams!"

"Goodnight Penelope."

Emily hung up the phone then went to change and get ready for bed. After she was done she stared at her phone for a moment while her mind and heart fought. She desperately wanted to work things out with Reid but knew there was no use. He had made it pretty clear that they should remain professional until they could rebuild what they had before. Emily put her phone down then settled into her lonely bed. It would be another restless night but she knew sleep was imperative. Emily didn't want Reid to think she was losing sleep over him. That would be the last thing she needed.

* * *

><p>It's been three months now and even with time, Reid was still in complete agony. Emily flitted about at work, happy as can be, almost every minute of every day. It literally killed him. Ever since he had been with Emily he couldn't think straight or focus on anything except her. Emily was his kryptonite and had brought him down before he even realized what was happening. Truth was, he was madly in love with her but he couldn't bring himself to ruin both of their careers just to make himself happy. It was now Monday morning and as per usual, he was showing up late for work, sporting his new pair of dark shades that were a must after spending another night with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Reid staggered into the bull pen, slowly making his way to his desk and sitting down.<p>

"Wow kid. You look terrible." Morgan said from behind him.

Reid muttered a simple thanks and went on to read the files on his desk. Him and Morgan were the only two at their desks which meant the girls were probably getting coffee and he seen Hotch in his office talking to Rossi.

"Wanna go get some coffee Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Sure." He said while slowly lifting his head from the files.

"We'll get you some aspirin too. Do me a favor though, lose the shades."

Reid stared at him for a moment before carefully removing the sunglasses and setting them on his desk. The dark circles from lack of sleep seemed quite obvious when he realized Morgan was staring at him.

"Alright what's going on with you kid. You're not sleeping, you haven't been thinking like your genius self, and on top of everything, now you show up smelling like booze? You don't have to be a profiler to know something is up with you."

"I'm fine just having some sleeping problems." Reid left it at that then got up and walked towards the break room. When he walked in JJ and Garcia were sitting at one of the tables reading what appeared to be a cosmopolitan magazine.

"Good morning genius boy. You look like you were hit by a truck." Garcia said.

"Morning."

Reid walked over to pour a cup of coffee and rolled his eyes when Morgan hastily walked in after him. JJ and Garcia whispered to each other quietly for a minute but stopped when Morgan sat down to join them. Reid put a packet of sugar in his coffee then turned around to face them. He thought about joining them but decided against it on the grounds that he didn't want to get the third degree. The three of them watched as Reid walked out and made his way back to his desk. He had almost made it too. Reid figured his depth perception must have been off because he walked straight into Emily, not even seeing her as he was deep in thought, and spilled hot coffee all over both of them.

"Holy crap that's hot!" Emily yelled as she tried to use her sweater to wipe the hot liquid off of her exposed skin.

"I am so sorry Emily! I can't believe I did that! I'm sorry!" Reid had quickly taken off his own sweater and offered it to her but she waved it off.

"It's okay Reid, I'm fine. A little tiny burn won't kill me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

Emily smiled a bit and said, "I'll be okay."

They stood in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say to one another. Emily had noticed the change in Reid's behavior months ago but didn't know exactly what she could do about it. Just as Reid had realized how overly cheerful she was always trying to be now.

"Um would you maybe want to get lunch sometime or something?" Emily finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just let me know."

"Yeah alright."

Emily forced a small smile then walked back towards the copy room to print off papers that didn't have coffee stains on them. Reid watched her walk away feeling an instant stab to his chest when she was out of sight. He went back to his desk and sat down realizing it was going to be yet another long painful week.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good start? Yay? Nay? Lol Review it and let me know.<strong>


	2. All the stars align

**Hey hey guys I'm back! Sorry the update took so long but here it is! I hope you love love love it! Also please review and let me know how I'm doing! Muah :*)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone. I'll keep this short, we're needed in Florida immediately, we are also on a very short time table. I'll brief everyone on the plane, Garcia I need you with us. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch quickly exited the conference room as the rest of the team started getting up.<p>

"How bad is the case Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"No bodies have been found yet but five women have been kidnapped. We don't know anything, how he gets them, when, or even what he's doing to them. I mean why is he keeping them?" Garcia seemed shaken so Morgan quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Try not to think about it too much baby girl. We'll get the guy." He told her.

Garcia gave a slight smile then walked back towards her lab to get her go bag. Jj, Rossi and Morgan started talking about the case and followed her out the door so they could head to the airstrip. Emily began gathering up paperwork she had been working on and Reid sat across the table watching her every move. She looked up and smiled at him when she noticed his eyes were on her.

"What?"

Reid was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice and quickly jerked his head away. He stood up, muttered a quiet apology, and flew out the door before she could reply. Emily stood there, shocked at what had just happened, but not completely surprised either. She finished gathering her things off of the table and went to grab her go bag. Reid was at his desk looking down into a book, clearly trying to keep his gaze from wandering back to her, and Emily couldn't hold back anymore.

"Reid I know you don't want to talk to me but whether you like it or not, you're going to listen. This whole ignoring me thing is getting really old. Then the other day you try and make me look completely stupid in front of the entire team for what? Your own satisfaction? Whatever is going on we have to figure it out because I seriously cannot take it anymore. You've become that guy that I can't stand to be around, the guy that is unbelievably arrogant and rude. We were best friends and now…well you're just not the guy I thought you were."

Emily stormed away not waiting for a response because she knew there wouldn't be one. Reid watched her for a moment before getting a familiar urge in the pit of his stomach and he knew he had to get out of there. He quickly walked towards Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Hotch, I have an emergency situation to handle and I was wondering if I could meet up with the team tomorrow morning?" Reid asked in a hopeful tone.

Hotch scanned him for a moment before deciding it was a good idea since he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Picking up a folder off of his desk, he handed it to Reid.

"Study up on the case and we will see you tomorrow. And Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"Completely sober is how we'll see you." Hotch said without looking up from his paperwork.

Reid didn't even bother trying to come up with an excuse. He knew sooner or later someone would pick up on what was going on with him. After all they were all profilers.

"Yes sir." He replied then turned to exit the office. Without a word to anyone Reid gathered his messenger bag and a few files off of his desk then quietly left.

"Whoa what was that all about?" Morgan asked to no one in particular.

They all looked around the room at each other but no one said a word. A couple minutes later it was forgotten entirely and everyone grabbed they're go bags and headed to the air strip.

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the plane trying to focus on the teams conversation about the case but couldn't seem to keep her mind off of Reid. She missed him more than words could explain but that didn't mean she was going to let him know that. She wondered if he missed how they used to be and wished she could somehow talk to him about it without him running away from her. Before she could stop herself, she was pulling out her cell phone and started typing out a text message to Reid.<p>

**Can we talk?**

**...**

**What's up?**

**...**

**I happened to notice you weren't here, is everything okay?**

**...**

**Yeah I had some stuff to take care of, Hotch is letting me meet up with you guys tomorrow. Anything new with the case?**

**...**

**We're getting ready to land, as of right now none of the women have been found but they apparently have a suspect in custody. Not much to go on.**

**...**

**I'm sure you guys will find something they missed when you get there. Listen about earlier... I'm sorry about everything that's been going on. The way I have been treating you is not what you deserve and I would completely understand if you don't forgive me. But if you'll let me, I will spend eternity earning your forgiveness.**

**...**

**I'm sorry I went off on you Reid, I was just frustrated. Of course I forgive you, I just want my best friend back. Spencer... I need you in my life.**

**...**

Reid stared at the screen wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. He didn't know what to reply with and was worried that if he did reply, he would say the wrong thing. He sat in silence for the next twenty minutes or so then figured they had landed and decided against answering her so she wouldn't be distracted from the case. Reid walked across his living room to the kitchen and dumped his glass full of whiskey down the kitchen sink. He had to see her and it had to be tonight. He had to tell her everything he'd wanted to tell her for months, since they had crashed in Florida. Grabbing the phone, Reid dialed for a cab then quickly packed his go bag. Ten minutes later, he was in the cab and on his way to the airport.

* * *

><p>Hours after they had arrived in Florida, Hotch was already calling it quits for the night. Jj had offered to share a room with Emily but she declined and told Jj she needed some alone time. She quickly made her way to her room without saying goodnight and started to run a bubble bath. She was hurt that Reid never answered her and wondered what he was doing. Emily took off her clothes and was ready to sink into the hot water when she heard a crash out in her room. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed for her gun. Slowly opening the door, she peered out and seen nothing. It wasn't until she heard the noise again, that she finally kicked the door open and aimed her gun in the direction of the sound.<p>

"Reid! What the hell are you doing here!" She screamed.

Reid stood by the door with his hands at his shoulders then finally said, "Uhh I wanted to talk?"

"Try the phone! I can't believe you would just... wait, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow. It's almost two in the morning, how did you get here? And how did you get into my room?"

"Took the red eye. I told the person at the front desk that I was your husband." Emily put her gun down as Reid walked closer to her. "I wanted to apologize in person... Emily I'm so sorry I let you down, I'm not that person."

"Reid you didn't have to come tonight, I already forgave you. This isn't necessary." She explained while turning back towards the bathroom.

Reid grabbed her arm to stop her. "Yes I did, you say you forgive me but you really don't. I can see the hurt in your eyes, and it's because of me. There's no hiding that. Just please don't walk away from me. I wont let you this time."

Emily turned from him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes but Reid didn't let go. "Emily you know I'm rarely wrong about anything, but I was wrong about this. About us. I've realized that I would sacrifice everything for you...Because I love you." Reid whispered the last words but it didn't make them any less true.

Slowly turning towards him, Emily looked into Reid's eyes as he reached over and wiped away the few tears that were streaming down her face. Before either of them knew it, they were leaning in towards each other. Once they're lips touched, neither one of them could stop anything that happened next. Emily's towel fell to the ground and Reid's clothes were being ripped from his body. They both fell onto the bed pulling eachother as close as possible and kissing like it was they're last. Reid put his hands on the sides of Emily's face and stared into her brown eyes that were filled with lust.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you again." He whispered while trailing kisses down her neck.

Emily pulled him back up towards her and devoured his mouth. Without breaking their kiss, Reid slowly and deliciously slid inside her, eliciting a moan from Emily. When she leaned in and softly bit at his neck, Reid let out a primal growl

"You feel so amazing Emily, I missed you so much."

"I love you Spencer Reid." She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"Promise me you won't ever stop." Reid moaned.

"That would be next to impossible Dr. Reid."

Emily smiled up at him as he began to slowly move inside of her. Neither of them thought about what would happen tomorrow or in the future. All that mattered was right now and all they wanted was to bask in each other's love. Reid explored Emily's body, taking in every crevice and committing everything to his eidetic memory. Emily tried getting as close as possible to him, never wanting their time to end. She knew Reid was her forever. As he picked up his pace, Emily moved her hips to meet his and screamed out his name moments later as she found her release. Hearing Emily scream his name was Reid's undoing, and he followed shortly after. He collapsed next to her on the bed and immediately pulled her into his chest.

"Is anyone on the team staying in the room next to this one?" Reid asked while trying to conceal his laugh.

"Um I think Rossi is next door. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just, Rossi might be up all night wondering why you were screaming my name in pure ecstasy is all. No big deal." Reid told her, full out laughing at that point.

"Oh god! Was I that loud? He didn't hear, he couldn't have. Reid what if he heard! Oh god I feel sick." She sputtered.

Reid quickly pulled her back to him when she tried to get up, and kissed the back of her head.

"Shhh calm down. I was just joking around with you Emily. But even if he heard, we'd be lucky that it was Rossi and not someone else. Rossi wouldn't tell anyone. Now, you and I are going to sleep. We both need it." Reid insisted.

"Yes sir." Emily said then saluted him.

"Go to sleep Emily. I love you." Reid grinned.

"I love you too Dr. Reid." She said, winking.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Reid woke up feeling more rested then he had in a very long time. He looked down to see Emily snuggled in closely to his chest. Smiling, he leaned down and brushed a kiss across her forehead.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning. So I wasn't dreaming, and your still here."

"Of course I am. Where did you think I would go? I'm right where I belong." Reid said smirking.

A second later there was a soft knock at the door and Emily nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Shit. Reid you gotta hide in the bathroom! Move!" She yelled while throwing things around, looking for her clothes.

"What about my clothes?" Reid whispered.

"Just grab a towel in the bathroom. Now go!"

The unknown person at the door knocked again a little louder so Emily gave up on clothes and quickly threw on her fluffy pink bathrobe. If it was someone on the team she would just play it off like she had still been asleep. After quickly making sure Reid was enclosed in the bathroom, she went to the door and glanced in the peep hole before opening her door to reveal Rossi standing casually on the other side.

"Hey Rossi, I must have overslept. I forgot we were meeting earlier to go over witness statements. I'll get changed and be down in a few minutes if you want to meet downstairs." Emily spit out and mentally kicked herself when her voice came out uneven.

Rossi studied her for a minute before smirking and pushing past her into her room.

"Or you can barge into my room." She said under her breath.

"I went to the front desk this morning and they said something about your husband coming to visit last night. They only mentioned it because they are not supposed to give another person someones room key without permission from the occupant. They wanted me to make sure you were okay and tell me that the only reason they gave your "husband" a key is because he flashed his FBI badge."

Emily stood across from him uncomfortably but stayed completely silent. She sure as hell was not about to rat out Reid and decided it was none of Rossi's business. She decided to play oblivious.

"They must have mistaken me for someone else. I've been alone all night and morning."

Emily watched as Rossi walked around the room and she knew he was profiling everything. He stopped on the other side of the bed and stared down at the floor.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick and then i'll meet you down in the lobby?" He asked easily.

Emily knew that if she said no it would make her look more suspicious then she already did. Smiling she said "Sure, let me just grab my stuff real quick so I can get ready." Turning from him she hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. Reid quietly sat on the edge of the tub with a towel around his waist and before he could talk she held a finger to her lips to shush him. He raised an eyebrow at her when she pointed towards the shower and mouthed the word hide. Reid hesitantly stepped into the shower and Emily quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling the curtain shut and turning on the water. Walking out of the bathroom with her toiletry bag and a towel she smiled over at Rossi and motioned towards the bathroom.

"All yours. I'm heating up the shower so don't mind that."

Rossi turned and walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him. Panic seized Emily and she prayed he wouldn't look in the shower. Minutes later, Rossi emerged from the bathroom and headed for the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs alright?" He told her.

"Yeah sounds good." Emily said breathing a sigh of relief.

Right when she thought she was off the hook, Rossi stopped just in front of the door and looked over his shoulder.

"No more hanky panky until this case is over. Go tell Reid to put on some pants and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

With that he gave her one last knowing look and walked out of her room. Emily stared at the door in shock until she heard Reid walk out of the bathroom and say, "Well, I think our cover is blown."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews would be lovely :*)<span>**


End file.
